mil años despues de la orden de los cimarrones
by Mateo Garcia Valenzuela
Summary: esta historia narra las historia de un guerrero que pelea con un grupo de amigos para liberar al mundo de los templarios
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 NADA ES COMO ANTES

Han pasado mil años después de shey, pero ahora nos concentraremos en este joven llamado mateo García comarck y nuestra historia comienza en el año 2017

Todos los días en la vida de mateo eran iguales ayudaba a su madre cuando su padre se iba de viaje de negocios e iba a la escuela mateo como cualquier persona, pero un día todo eso cambio mateo paseaba en la colonia donde él vivía de pronto tropezó cuando se levantó para mirar con que se avía algo brillante en el piso mateo decidió desenterrarla cuando saco el objeto era una caja echa de plata con un símbolo extraño.

Dentro de la caja avía un arma extraña tenía una pequeña cuchilla con un anillo no parecía un arma cualquiera, pero se miraba letal.

Nunca había visto nada igual en este mundo y adentro de la caja había una carta con una letra un poco extraña

Mientras intentaba leer la carta las palabras comenzaban a tener sentido me sentía extraño al leer esto la carta decía querido hijo soy tu padre shey estos últimos meses han sido difíciles los templarios están tomando el control, pero tú debes salvar al mundo de esos malditos te dejo mi hoja oculta y el mapa de la guarida de los cimarrones reúne un nuevo ejército y demuestra que no moriremos en vanó yo creo en ti hijo adiós.

Después de leer esa carta me fije en el mapa al verlo note que era en la zona donde vivía donde antes fue el reino de shey ahora era una colonia común y corriente comencé a seguir el haber adónde me guiaba note que me llevo atrás de mi casa pero no creía eso el mapa decía busca la palanca oculta seguí buscando hasta que la encontré la jale y se abrió unas escaleras subterráneas baje y encontré una salón de reuniones lleno de armaduras cuchillos espadas lanzas hachas en la mesa había otro mapa que decía tumba de shey no sabía que pensar lo mejor era salir y no contarle a nadie lo que no sabía era que estaba siendo vigilado por los templarios. comenzaron a bajar los escalones tome el mapa y me oculte los templarios decían encuentren el mapa no está

aquí cuando se fueron secuestraron a mi familia y se fueron no sabía qué hacer, pero creía que esto era el destino decidí encontrar la tumba de shey y salvar a mi familia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 LA TUMBA DE SHEY Y SU SECRETO

Cuando Salí de la cueva comencé a seguir el mapa me llevo a una de las montañas donde encontraban unas lapidas extrañas seguí buscando esa tumba durante día y noche hasta que por fin la encontré junto a su tumba había cuatro tumbas una decía Lili , Luis, milk , shey me acerque A sus tumbas y note algo extraño avía un hoyo en la tumba de shey metí la mano y al sacarte encontré un objeto llamado el fruto del edén ese artefacto lo avía visto antes mi papa tenía una foto donde se miraba el fruto me di cuenta que mi papa era un templario mi mente había explotado no creía nada de lo estaba pasando de pronto el fruto emitió una luz de pronto una voz se escuchó en el artefacto decía soy shey Patrick comarck les aviso que este artefacto es un arma letal pero su función principal no es asesinar servía para las antiguas civilizaciones como guía pero los templarios lo usaron en contra de sus aliados causando desastres por suerte lo recupere ustedes la orden de los cimarrones deben protegerlo con su vida este artefacto no debe caer en manos equivocadas les deseo suerte.

Al escuchar eso me di cuenta que era el único que podía salvar al mundo enfunde mi hoja oculta y decidí salir al mundo en busca de aventuras pero tenía un problema no tenía hogar mi casa era vigilada por templarios decidí hospedarme en casa de mi amigo Matthew cuando llegue a su casa les dije A sus padres que mi familia habían salido de viaje y me dijeron que me quedara en su casa como era yo gente de confianza me quede mi amigo Matthew durante un buen rato se quedó mirando la hoja oculta que tenía en la muñeca sin pensar dos veces me ataco.

Matthew: cómo fue que conseguiste esa cuchilla

Mateo: la encontré tirada y tú como también tienes una

Matthew: no es asunto tuyo ahora responde de donde sacaste eso

Mateo: te diré la verdad encontré una base de una orden llamada cimarrones había una carta este artefacto y los templarios se llevaron a mi familia y he decidido salvarlos

Matthew: asique eres descendiente de shey bueno te diré algo yo también soy cimarrón ase mucho me uní, pero la orden se murió, pero me volví mentor, pero no importaba lo asíamos perdíamos

Mateo: tal vez esto nos ayude tengo el fruto del edén tal vez podamos detenerlos

Matthew: increíble pensé que era una leyenda mira amigo te entrenare para que te conviertas en un cimarrón, pero no será de la noche a la mañana nos tomara tiempo, pero te volverás más fuete de lo que eres


End file.
